1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus which stores a printing job in a storage section of the printing apparatus and performs printing of the printing job when a printing instruction by a user is accepted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a printing apparatus in which a printing job transmitted from a PC can be stored in a storage section such as a RAM (see Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. H11-42817). The printing apparatus executes the printing job in a case that a printing instruction of the printing job is accepted before an expiration date of printing (print expiration date) of the printing job stored in the storage section elapses. On the other hand, the printing apparatus deletes the printing job from the storage section when the print expiration date elapses.
However, in a case that many printing jobs, each of which has a long period of time until the print expiration date elapses, are stored in the storage section, the following problem arises. That is, there is fear that the storage section is occupied for the long period of time by such printing jobs.
In view of the above, an object of the present teaching is to provide a printing apparatus which is capable of preventing a printing job, which has a long period of time until a print expiration date elapses, from occupying a storage section for the long period of time.